Love That Was Always There
by bluejay511
Summary: Pokeshippy Love Story. Ash leaves Misty and doesn't come back but when he does Ash has a girlfriend and Misty has a boyfriend. At a party old feelings are renewed. But what drama will occur afterwords.
1. I still believe

Me: Hey this is a new story.

Misty: Obviously. What else can it be? A Hamburger?

Ash: I like hamburgers.

Me/Misty: We know!!

Me: Anyways, As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... This is an aaml story called A Love like This.

Misty: SHE DOES NOT, I REPEAT, SHE DOES NOT OWN POKEMON WHAT SO EVER!! IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER(S).

Ash: Who would think that?

Me: I don't know. ON with the story!!

* * *

It's been 5 years since I've seen his face. 5 years since he's looked into my eyes. 5 years ago he attended a Pokemon Master Convention and never came back. Never seen him since then. He didn't even call. He must have forgotten, but how could he forget. 5 years have past and I wish... I wish one day he'd come back to me whether it be for a month, a day or even a minute. I wish I could look into his sincere eyes just once more. Just then I hear a phone I jump hoping it was him.

"Hello."

"Hi Misty."

"Oh, hey Gary." My hopes were crushed. It's been 5 years. I should be over this. " What's going on? You haven't called since I moved to Pallet." Ugh. Old memories. The only reason I moved here was so I could have a reason to see him everyday.

"Nothing I was just thinking about you. So I called," he responded knowing it wasn't the reason he called, "I hope you don't mind."

"No. I don't." There was a moment of silence until I actually spoke up. "So what's the real reason you called?"

"I wanted to know if you weren't busy tonight I could take you out." I can truly say I wasn't expecting that.

"Uh," Maybe it's time to move on. I guess. "Ummm."

"Come on, Misty," he said, "It'll be fun."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7."

"OK." I quickly hung up the phone thinking about me and Ash's last date. I think I may fake I'm sick. NO I couldn't.

I look out my window once more and see, no it couldn't be, Ash!! I jumped out my chair so fast that when I ran outside. I stopped and seen... her. She was a beauty. Her blue hair shown in the sunlight. Her eyes matched her long straight blue hair.

"Misty," he said. I wanted to run away but my legs didn't move. My mouth opened and I spoke.

"Hi Ash," trying to hide the pain from my voice and my eyes.

"Ash, who's this?" The blue haired asked as I felt my heart melt when she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Dawn this is Misty. Misty, Dawn."

"Hi nice to meet you." I held out my hand. She didn't move and just gripped his hand tighter. I put my hand down hesitantly.

"So, Ash," I continued to speak, "What's been going on? You haven't called or anything."

"I guess I've been busy." I seen his innocent face and I tried to keep me from blushing. _'He's taken. He's taken,'_ I kept thinking over and over. The voice almost started to scare me.

"Come on, Ash," she pulled his hand, "I want to meet your mother." She was trying to make me jealous cause she was going to meet his mother. Well that was too bad because we are very close friends.

"Tell your mom I said hi." I said.

"Don't worry, _Mist_. I will." _Mist_. I remember him calling me that. But that was 5 years ago. "See ya later, Misty."

"Bye," I whispered as he caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulder as her head rested on his chest. I walked inside and the second I closed the door and cried. He had moved on. I couldn't hide it not a moment longer. I cried just as hard as the day he had to leave. I feel like an idiot, a fool, waiting for him. I should have moved on.

* * *

A month later...

I woke up at about 10:00 am to a phone ringing loudly in my ear. I wanted to throw it unto the wall and hear it crash into a million pieces. I picked up my cell phone and answered the annoying ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, baby."

"Hi Gary," I smiled at his voice. "Is there any reason why you're calling me at 10 o'clock in the morning?!"

"To tell you we have a breakfast date. Remember, Misty?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"OK." I responded pretending not to care. I hung up before he could say anything else. I got up and bathed and dressed and blah blah blah. It's way too early for me to be going out.

Before I knew it, I heard a door bell. It was Gary obviously. I opened the door to see the someone with a special invitation.

When I opened the door he said, "Hello Misty. You've been causally invited to an evening surprise birthday party for May Maple. Our special guest will be Mariah Carey singing LIVE!! Tomorrow night at the famous Novia Hotel." May, I still remember when I met her. She's really cool.

"Thank you." I took the invitation and closed the door as he left in the limo.

The next day...

Gary dropped me off at the Novia Hotel. As he took my bag out the car and gave it to me.

"Promise me you won't meet another guy at this ball."

"Don't worry. I will." I said jokingly. We laughed together. I kissed him on the check goodbye. He drove away as I walked into the Hotel to see guess who? Ash with her. I glanced away trying not to look them in the eye as they _kissed_ goodbye.

"Hello, miss. How May I help you?"

"I'm here for the surprise party. I'm Misty Waterflower."

"Oh... Here's your key. Your room number is 989."

"Thank you," I walked away and accidentally dumped into someone. "Oh sorry."

I turned to see Ash smile at me. " No that's ok, Mist. I should have been watching were I was going."

"Same old, Ash. Always taking the blame for everything." We both laughed together. Just like old times."

"Let me help you with your stuff."

"No. I have it." He ignored my request and carried my stuff along with his. "So what room are you in?"

"989"

"I'm in 990." That's weird. "I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other then."

"Yeah. I guess." I went into my room and sighed dreaming about his sincere sweet face. Again I've fallen for him.

* * *

Tonight was the party. I dressed in the blue silk dress I had just bought yesterday. I straightened my hair and went down stairs for the party. I was right on time. Across the room I seen Ash. I smiled and he smiled back. We were all shushed when May was coming in blindfolded with Drew leading the way inside. He still looked at me and I smiled. Drew took off the blindfold and everyone screamed.

"Surprise!!" May was so surprised. Her mouth opened wide with shock as she almost cried tears of happiness. She had a great boyfriend. Everyone there knew it. She hugged him and I heard a silent, "Thank You, Drew."

"That's not all." Just then Mariah Carey stepped out singing.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear May,

Happy birthday to you." Mariah Carey sang.

May cried harder. She hugged Drew even tighter. For her it was a dream birthday. I knew May was happy.

"My first song I will sing is dedicated to May Maple on her 16th birthday."

When the song started May and Drew started to dance and soon everyone joined in. I started to see Ash walk closer and closer to me.

_No no  
Yeah yeah  
_

"Would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Sure," I said grabbing hold of my hand and we started dancing. I held his hand while his other hand wrapped around my waist.

_You look in my eyes  
And I get emotional  
Inside  
I know it's crazy but  
You still can touch my heart  
And after all this time  
You'd think that I  
Wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing  
And nothing's changed _

I heard the lyrics and smiled as we danced together. Remembering the memories before he left me for 5 years. I thought I was getting over him. But I didn't.

_I still believe, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
_  
_Each day of my life  
I'm filled with all the joy  
I could find  
You know that I am not the desperate type  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp  
I'll hold it with both hands  
It's worth the risk of burning  
To have a second chance  
No, no, no, no, no, nooo I need you baby  
I still believe that we can be together  
Ooooohoh no no nooo  
If we believe that true love never has to end  
Then we must know that we will love again  
Mmmh _

We looked into each others eyes smiling. I blushed knowing I had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. But that was all put to the side just for tonight as our old feelings restored. Just for one night.

_Ooooohoh  
I still believe, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
Oh baby, yeah yeah  
I had a dream, you and me  
Will find ourselves in love  
Again  
(I still believe)  
Oh baby I do  
(Someday you and me)  
Just give me one more time  
And love  
Again  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love  
Again  
_

I couldn't help it. I was captured into his spell. I couldn't look anywhere else but into his eyes. In Love Again. We found ourselves again. Like 5 years before. He felt it too. We both couldn't help it. The space between slowly disappeared as we shared our first kiss in years. Seconds past not wanting to pull away. We truly are in Love Again. Love Again.

* * *

hope you like it. I think it's Great. Please review. Thank you for your time!!


	2. I Gotta Be

* * *

Me: I'm back with chapter 2. Isn't it great?

Gary: No comment.

Me: Shut up. Your opinon doesn't make a difference.

Gary: Yes it does I'm a character in the story and -

Me: ItT doesn't work that way in MY stories.

Gary: Says who?

Me: Says me!! Now shut up and say your line.

Gary: She doesn't own pokemon or any of its characters. There happy?

Me: Yes very!! Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Vision of Love

5 years has pasted since I've last felt what I'm feeling now. Our kiss was special. As we pullled aparted I seen his sincere eyes. I had never felt so close to him before He gently pulled me closer to him. It felt good to feel him arms around me again because I knew he felt the same. Another song ended as another song began. The night was still young and the thing we could do were endless. Yet we walked in the moonlight as the stars smiled in the sky.

"So how's your girlfriend? Dawn, i think her name is.?"

"Yeah. that's her. She's good, i guess. Word on the street is that your dating Gary."

"Yeah what's it to ya?" I smirked at his remark.

"Don't you think that's low."

My mouth dropped open wide. "Excuse me but your girlfriend isn't that much great either. Miss short shirt that's too tight for her anyways." We both laughed knowing it was true. Then there was a thick silence between us as we walked.

"So why, Ash?"

"Why, what?" he whispered.

"Why didn't you come back or at least call? I was worried about you, Ash."

"I'm sorry-"

"The worst part was that you moved on." A tear fell down my eyes, "Now all I want to know is why?"

"Because i thought you moved on. 2 years ago when I finished my training i thought you moved on. So i stayed in Twinleaf and met Dawn. I thought I had gotten over you. We went out for a while. Then I took her to meet my mom. Then I pasted by yur house. Then I seen you. My feelings felt restored and for the past month I've only had you on my mind."

"You except me to believe that."

"Yes espically when it's true," I felt he was tellling me the truth. I didn't want to be hurt, again.

"Ash-" I felt his lips press against mine. It was more passionate than the first. It made tears stream down my face.

"Mist, I'm sorry. I know I made a big mistake but give me tonight to try to make up for the years that have past."

"That's impossible-"

"Not if you and me give it our all." I looked down not knowing what to do. "Please, Mist." It's just one night. I smiled.

"You know we're taking a big risk."

He took my hands and kissed each one. Then he kissed my forehead and whispered softly in my ear, "Better now than never." There was silnce again.

"Ash, Kiss me." His lips closed into mine and we shared another kiss.

_Don't wanna make a scene  
I really don't care if  
People stare at us  
Sometimes I think I'm dreamin'  
I pinch myself  
Just to see if I'm awake or not_

_Is it real  
What I feel  
Could it be  
You and me 'till the end of time  
Never part  
Take my heart  
Hold it tight  
It's true love you know I gotta be  
_

My arms were wraped around his neck as I played in his tangled up hair. His arms were around my waist. The kiss was like never before. The kiss represented a promise that he would always be mine.

_I gotta be the one you touch  
Baby, I gotta be the one you love  
(I'm telling you that)  
I gotta be the one you feel  
And I gotta be the one to fill your life with sunshine  
I gotta be the one you know  
Cuz I will always love you so  
(I'm loving you, girl)  
I gotta be the one you need  
I'm just telling you that I gotta be  
I Picture you and me  
Starting a life together  
We could be  
We'll take this vow to love one another  
Make this thing a reality, oh_

The kiss ended. My hands were still in his hair and his were still around my waist. We both smiled greatfully. One of my hands went down his check unto his chest and both hands met and rested on his chest.

_Is it real  
What I feel  
Could it be  
You and me 'till the end of time  
Never part  
Take my heart  
Hold it tight  
It's true love you know I gotta be_

I gotta be the one you touch  
Baby, I gotta be the one you love  
(I'm telling you that)  
I gotta be the one you feel  
And I gotta be the one to fill your life with sunshine  
I gotta be the one you know  
Cuz I will always love you so  
(I'm loving you, girl)  
I gotta be the one you need  
I'm just telling you that I gotta be  
I Picture you and me  
Starting a life together  
We could be  
We'll take this vow to love one 

He kissed my forehead and then my neck. My eyes closed and I again was captured in the spell that true love casted upon us.

_You make me whole, you make me right  
Don't ever wanna think about you leaving my life_

* * *

The night had grown old like we both knew it would. Yet in less than 12 hours he had restored all that was lost in the years. He made me feel loved. I had never felt that with Gary or anybody. Only with Ash did I fell loved. Ash walked me to my room, as we stayed close and held hands.

"So this is goodbye," Misty said. "I guess."

"No. I don't want it to be over."

"Neither do I but-"

"True love's course never did run smoothly."

"Tell me about it. But after tonight I don't see how we'll ever see each other, again."

"Every Friday, we'll say we're spending best friend time together."

"That'll be cheating."

"So what stays between us stays between us," he said looking deeper into my eyes smirking.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was in my room packing to go home. As I put my things away, Ash had his arms around my back making it harder for me to pack.

"Ash, stop it. I have to finish packing." He still wouldn't let go. I giggled as i continued to put stuff in my suitcase. He started to kiss my neck, my check and even my ear.

"Ash, what happend if Dawn walked in?"

"Dawn who?" He smirked while I turned around in his arms and kissed him so passionately. When we finally broke apart i felt he was under my spell.

"What happens if Gary walked in here?"

"Gary who?" I said mockingly as he kissed me again. I laughed inbetween the kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I said playfully and giggly while Ash tickled me.

"It's Gary." Misty then panicked and pushed Ash into the nearby closet and closed its door. She shushed him and went to door.

"Just a minute." she then opened the dooor to see Gary with a half a dozen purple roses. "These are beautiful. Thank you. I'll put them in a vase when I get home. They'll look beautiful on the mantle." I kissed him on the check and took the flowers from his hands.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine. I just need to make sure I have all my stuff. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay, baby." He kissed me on the lips for a few seconds then went on his way. The kiss didn't seem any bit special compared to Ash's kisses, naturally. The door closed and Ash came out the closet.

"Okay, _baby?" _he put emphysis on baby. "That sounds disgsting."

"You have a nick name for me."

"It sounds better than baby. I can tell you that." I giggled once more and kissed him one last time. "Goodbye, Ash."

"Goodbye Mist." I took my stuff and left the room and went outside to see my boyfriend. I knew seeing Ash and Gary would be a challenge but that's the risk I'm willing to take. I just hope someday Ash and I can be together without anything standing in our way.

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Please review because I might not want to continue. Just kidding. Please Review. This song is called I Gotta Be by Jagged Edge. Don't own the song.


	3. All or Nothing, Almost Doesn't Count

Chapter 3:Open Arms

Ash's hand is holding mine as we walk through the park in the night. The night is filled with stars and a beautiful full moon shines in the corner of their nighttime sky. Oh what a sight. I'm glad I'm here to see it with Ash and no one else. He spun me and then held me close to his chest. I looked up at him and he kissed me once more... and again.

The night ended quickly. I felt that something in me was restored. I didn't know what it was but I felt it in Ash. While he held me tight nothing stopped him. There was an unexplainable passion between us. Love.

I drove home, where Gary had just recently moved in with me. I mean it has been over a year we were together, but it's been 9 months since Ash and I started dating. I walked in still wearing my short black dress. I opened the door and seen him waiting for me. He looked at me while he sat watching tv. His sencere smile didn't really seem sencere as I thought before. He seemed to be more worried than happy. Oh no, had he found out. His tension made me worry.

I smiled and said, "Hi,"

"Hey." He got up and kissed me so pasionately. I wanted to kiss him back but I couldn't. I pulled away. He looked at me wondering why. He loved me, but I didn't love Gary. I love Ash. He loosene his grip around me and I started to walk towards my bedroom.

"Misty," he said softly, "Do you love me?"

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eye  
I thought with time you'd realize  
It's over over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older older  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
I dont care if that's not fair  
_

"W-What are you talking about?" I couldn't turn around and look into his eyes once more. I looked down with my back toward him. "Of course. I-I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what's with all the questions?" i asked. I felt him move closer but didn't hear.

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all _

"If you love me, why does your heart seem belong elsewhere?"

"It's nothing. I Promise my heart belongs to you." I lied. He walked around me and looked me in the eyes to see tears.

_There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart  
But I dont show it show it  
And then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you can see  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
I know know it_

Don't me make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
It's time for show and tell

"Misty... Is it, Ash?"

"No... How could you think that?" I walked away from his grip trying to hope he doesn't suspect a thing.

"Sometimes when we are together it seems you're not there. Then other times it seems as though you love me."

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

"But I-"

"Misty, I want everything from you. I'd rather have nothing than have some of you. That's why I'm doing this." He knelt down and I looked down at him.

"What are you doing?"

_Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
It's now or never_

"Misty, Marry me. I love you."

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

_Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all_

"I don't know what to say," I truly can say i didn't expect that. Tears strolled down my cheek. "I can't. I'm sorry. Please just go." I turned around unable to look into his eyes once more. He stood and left leaving his clothes to pick up later. I guess. The front door opened and closed quietly. Should I be crying or should I be happy? Happy, that nothing can stop me and Ash from being together but Sad because I broke his heart.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ash walked in late that night and Dawn stayed up waiting for him. Dawn had been waiting for Ash for hours. He called to say he was coming home late so she waited inside the living room as time passed by. When he did get home it was 11 o'clock at night, an hour til morning. She smiled when he walked through the door. He sat next to her and pecked her softly on the lips. She felt _almost_ loved.

_Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, baby  
Didn't I, didn't I_

You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

Dawn sat up behind Ash while she massaged his back, "Ash."

"Umm." he said enjoy the massage.

"Nothing. It's just... nothing... never mind."

_Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, baby  
You'd found it in me  
But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count_

"You're mad." Ash turned around looking at her pretending to care but he really could care less. "Are you okay?"

"No, Ash," she stopped what she was doing to look into Ash's eyes. "It's just... I don't think it's working out."

"I don't understand?" Ash knew what she was talking about but couldn't say it.

"Ever since a few months ago you haven't been the same."

"What do you mean?" Ash stood, "I'm still the same Ash you've known for almost 2 years."

"I know. I guess," Dawn sighed, "Never mind."

"If you think it isn't working out, then tell me."

_I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all I could give you  
Than what you came here for_

Dawn looked down, "Nothing I just excepted us to be more than girlfriend and Boyfriend... I mean it's been almost 2 years, like you said."

"What do you mean: getting married? I'm not ready to get married." Ash said as softly and trying to not get into a fight.

"But Ash it's been 2 years. Don't you think we should talk about. It's been 2 years. My sister and her boyfriend got married 5 months after they started dating."

_Gonna find me somebody  
Not afraid to let go  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
You came really close  
But everytime you built me up  
You only let me down  
And everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count_

"Why are you basing a relationship on other peoples standards? You said when we were first dating you weren't think about that. You were think about us. NOT what everyone else thought."

"I guess you're right." Dawn sighed then whispered, "If it was Misty you would have gotten married a long time ago."

"Dawn... Are you jealous?" Ash said.

_I can't keep on loving you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all I can give you  
Than what you came here for_

"I know what went on between you two."

"So."

"So... I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Why... so now you chose my friends too?"

"I'm sorry," Dawn said almost with tears in her eyes. "Ash think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Getting married."

"Dawn..."

"Ash... What's the point of being a couple when nothing's going any further?"

"What are you saying?"

"I need someone who loves me and doesn't need this long to think about marriage. And it doesn't seem like it used to."

_I can't keep on loving you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all I can give you  
Than what you came here for_

"I understand." Ash said, "If you wanna leave..."

"Yeah..." Dawn stood up. she held out her hand and Ash shook it. "I guess this is goodbye."

_Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come running back, baby  
From the cruel, cruel world  
Almost convinced me  
You're gonna stick around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count_

"Yeah." Dawn grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Just as Dawn opened the door, Misty was about to knock on the door.

"Oh...I,...I'm-"

"It's okay, Misty." Dawn looked at Ash once more then at Misty, "I was just leaving." Misty stepped aside and let Dawn pass. Then Misty walked in.

_So maybe i'll be here  
Maybe I'll see ya' round  
That's the way it goes  
Almost doesn't count_

"Misty are you-"

"NO, Ash." Misty sad with tears in her eyes, "I can't do this anymore."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ash said. He looked Misty in the eye and she looked down figgeting with her hands as she cried.

"Gary and You and everything. It's too much for me." She sat down on the couch in the living room and put her hands to her face.

"Misty what are you-"

"He asked me to marry him. I said no. I hurt him Ash. I can't... I didn't want to hurt him." She started to cry even harder as tears stained her clothes. It stained Ash's shirt as he held her close. She couldn't help but cry. The tears couldn't compare to the pain she saw in Gary's eyes. The hurt was unbearable.

"Shhh... Everything..." he stopped he didn't want to say everything would be alright cause it wasn't, "will turn out ...like ...Destiny wants it too."

She looked up at him as he tried to comfort her. Her tears stopped and old tears were still on her face like glue. Ash, with his thumb, wiped the tears that were left on her face. Then he kissed her. It was passionate and sooo loving. The love they shared was destiny.

Suddenly the door opened. Ash and Misty were surprised at this. When they stopped kissing and looked to see who was there they seen Dawn. Misty quickly let go of Ash. The room grew quiet. Dawn didn't seem shocked either.

"I forgot my purse." She grabbed her purse and closed the door again. She slid down the door with her back on the door. She cried and cried. She had knew but couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it happened to her.

Misty and Ash felt tenseness between them. Within seconds, Ash had the courage to take a step closer to Misty.

"Ash-" she looked at him, "DO you love me?" Ash looked her in the eyes took her hand and kissed it.

"What kind of question is that?" He put one of her hands on his chest and the other in her hand. "Of course I do. I wouldn't do anything like this if it wasn't for you."

"This relationship has caused hearts to break." she let go of Ash's hands and looked down. "And I'm not talking about Gary or Dawn... I'm talking about me."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updating in a LONG TIME!! I'm graduating Middle School and there are a lot of finals, projects, dances and other stuff of that nature.


	4. He Proposed

Hello. What's up. It's been a while. Please review and I certainly won't keep you waiting that long.

* * *

Months have passed quickly as Ash and Misty were able to go out without sneaking around. Now Misty moved in with Ash just a week ago, but nothing happend yet. Neither of them wanted to either. They just wanted to enjoy each other's time. Sometimes they'd watch a movie together, go out to breakfast lunch and dinner, but today was special. Ash was taking her somewhere fancy. That's all he would tell her.

"Where are we going, Ash?"

"Somewhere." Ash smiled at Misty. She wore little black dress that went to her knees. Her hair was straight down instead of in a poytail. Ash kissed her neck softly then her cheek. Misty giggled as his hands slipped around her slim waist.

"Aren't we suppose to be going somewhere?"

"Yes," Ash continue to kiss her neck. He stepped in front of her and kissed her lips. Misty smiled,"Not... just... yet." He said inbetween the kiss. Misty kissed him back. They were in their own wonderland. When Ash pulled away, he asked, "Are you ready?" Misty nodded her head. then she smiled.

* * *

As they drove in Ash's car, Misty put her head on his shoulder. Ash glanced at her for a quick second then he looked back at the road.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. not just yet."

"Well then when?"

Ash remained silent as he park the car next to the beach where the sun was setting. Misty looked at where they were. All she seen was the beach. The sun was setting on the horizon so beautifully.

"Ash," she was amazed at the sight, "It's beautiful but why am I dressed up to see a sunset?"

"You'll see." Ash smiled. He got out the car and opened Misty's door. She grabbed his hand which was held out. He kissed it making her blush into a deep scarlet. They held hands as they walked along the beach. Misty took off the heels that she wore as they sat in the sand. Misty didn't really care about the dress anymore. All she cared about was being ther right at that moment with Ash. Both were grateful that they didn't have to sneak around anymore. Se loved just being there in his arms. Just then as Misty was about to fall asleep in his arms Misty heard to noise. Without thinking she looked ahead at the sea. It was a beautiful cruise ship.

"Ash. Did you?"

"Of course." he smiled as she looked at her. Her eyes were glued to the huge cruise ship that headed closer and closer toward them.

* * *

This boarded the ship. It was very extravegant. Misty was amazd at the beautiful ship as it floated across the huge river. They were escorted to a table with candles and a very fancy table setting and a single rose in the center of the table.

"Wow, Ash. I really think you out did yourself." He pulled out her seat. "Thank you."

He sat in the seat across from her. " I really don't think I did that bad either." Misty giggled.

"This must've cost a fortune."

"Don't think about it. Just have fun." Just then a song played.

_**No no  
Yeah yeah **_

Misty smied. "You did this?"

"Did what?" He smiled. Then nodded. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand. She nodded her head and grabbed it.

**_You look in my eyes  
And I get emotional  
Inside  
I know it's crazy but _**

They were in the center of the dance floor. Ash's arm wrapped around Misty's waist bringing them closer together. Then they danced. She followed his steps. She trusted his every move. They looked into each others eyes happily.

_**You still can touch my heart  
And after all this time  
You'd think that I  
Wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing  
And nothing's changed**_

Misty looked away from Ash's eyes. Tears strolled down Msty's eyes. "What's wrong Misty?"

"Nothing... Just memories... Sweet memories." He lifted her head and wipped her tears. Misty smiled and leaned on his chest. Ash's hands repositioned themselves so they would both wrap around her waist. Misty's hand stayed on his chest.

**_I still believe, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again_**

Each day of my life  
I'm filled with all the joy  
I could find  
You know that I am not the desperate type  
If there's one spark of hope left in my grasp  
I'll hold it with both hands  
It's worth the risk of burning  
To have a second chance  
No, no, no, no, no, nooo I need you baby  
I still believe that we can be together  
Ooooohoh no no nooo  
If we believe that true love never has to end  
Then we must know that we will love again  
Mmmh

Ash stopped and lifted her head once more. He then kissed Misty. It was a long passionate kiss.

**_Ooooohoh  
I still believe, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
Oh baby, yeah yeah  
I had a dream, you and me  
Will find ourselves in love  
Again  
(I still believe)  
Oh baby I do  
(Someday you and me)  
Just give me one more time  
And love  
Again  
I had a dream, someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love  
Again  
_**

When they parted from the kiss they decided to sit back down. "So how do you like the night so far?"

"I love it." She peeked him on the lips. "What does so far mean though?"

"I have the whole night planned. The cruise around the Pallet Sea-"

"The whole thing."

"No. Most of it though." Misty smiled.

"Good."

They ate and talked. They had a wonderful time.

"Let's go up to the head of the ship." Ash pulled Misty out of her seat and up th stairs. Once they reached the top floor Misty felt the wind in her face.

" I love that feeling." Misty whispered.

"I know." Ash said back. Misty blushed knowing that Ash knew. Ash lead Misty to the head (the pointy part of the boat. Like the part in the Titanic where they stood and put their hands out)and then ASh held out Misty's hands. Then he kissed her neck. This made Misty giggle.

"Misty," Ash was serious now. "You know I love you right."

"Yes. Of course." Misty still looked out toward the sea with both their hands still out. Misty let go off one of Misty's hands. She stll was turned around to look at ward the ocean. Ash pulled out small red box from his pocket. He put out both his hands again and slipped the small box into Misty's hands hopping it wouldn't slip. It didn't. She turned around with the box still in her hands. She looked up at Ash. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" Misty did. She seen the most diamond ring ever. "So what do you say, Mist? Will you marry me?" She looked up at Ash and hugged him tightly. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, I will. I will, Ash. I will marry you." Ash lifted her and circled her. Then he kissed her. They kissed so long and so passionately. It was magical.

_**It Was Valentines Day February The 14Th  
My Baby Took Me To A Special Place  
Said He Had A Surprise For Me  
He Told Me To Close My Eyes  
So That I Could Not See And When I Opened Them Up  
He Was On One Knee Reachin' For My Hand (That's When)**_

_**He Proposed To Me- He Proposed With A Diamond Ring  
I Started Crying- He Placed It On My Finger And I Said  
Yes- He Proposed To Me- My Baby Proposed With A Diamond  
Ring I Couldn't Believe It I Looked In His Eyes And I  
Said Yes.**_

_**I'll Never Forget That Night- It Was 8:43 Am To Be  
Precise  
He Looked Into My Eyes And Said-You've Made Me The  
Happiest Man Alive. Soon As I Got Home I Called My  
Mother On The Phone- Said momma You Won't Believe What Just  
Happened To Me**_

_**He Proposed To Me- He Proposed With A Diamond Ring  
I Started Crying- He Placed It On My Finger And I Said  
Yes- He Proposed To Me- My Baby Proposed With A Diamond  
Ring I Couldn't Believe It I Looked In His Eyes And I  
Said Yes.**_

_**We Will Be Together Babe-This I Know  
We Will Love Forever Babe My Heart Told Me So  
If You Promise To Hold Me Tight And Never Let Me Go  
We'll Be Husband And Wife  
For The Rest Of Our Lives He Proposed To Me- He Proposed With A Diamond Ring  
I Started Crying- He Placed It On My Finger And I Said  
Yes- He Proposed To Me- My Baby Proposed With A Diamond  
Ring I Couldn't Believe It I Looked In His Eyes And I  
Said Yes.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you liked this chapter. Review. The songs are called I still believe by Mariah Carey and He Proposed by Kelly Price.


	5. Unexpected Surprise!

I'm back. i know it's been awhile. Shot me!!! But if you do I can't lose anyways.

* * *

Ash knealt and placed the ring on Misty's finger. He looked up at her and stood. He touched her cheek as the sea's wind blew in Misty's hair. Misty looked at the man standing in front of her and smiled. "I love you, Misty."

Misty smiled and kissed her. "I love you, too." They shared a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Misty looked at her finace. Then she looked at the beautiful diamond ring. Ash looked her face to look at him then they kissed again. He held her small waist and she held his neck. His strong arms made Mist feel loved and wanted. She was glad to feel that way and glad that she would be able to feel that forever as his wife. A sudden shake broke them apart.

"Ash," she said still in his arms as the boat shoke. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ash held her tighter, "Come with me. It isn't safe here."

They rushed inside away from the shakeness of the outside. Inside it was also shaky. Every one was troubled.

"What's going on?" Ash asked the many people around him. They were all in a daze worrying and running around.

"What's going on?" "We're going to die!" "It's another Titanc!" "No one will survive."

"Everyone! Please!" After a loud whistle, everyone looked toward the captain. "I am your Captain Charles. I'm sorry but there is no good news." Everyone was in a gasp. NO listened to the captain. They were all in a panic. Ash looked at Misty. He thought how could this happen? He thought out every worse case scenario. He never thought of this. Misty saying no was an even bigger possibility than this. He looked at Misty. She was scared. He could tell. When Misty was frieghten, her eyes would go wide and she would start to shake. Ash felt her hand shake. "We have about an hour before the boat is going to sink. So we must hurry. Please hurry! Women and Children will be board on the first boats."

Everyone rushed upstairs to where the boats were. The women and children were being boarded first, as the Captain ordered. Misty still held onto Ash. "You must go."

"No. I want to be with you." Misty held Ash tighter. Ash kissed her hand.

"But you must. It's for your own safety." He held her and lifted her into the boat.

"Ash, no!!!"

"I'll be right and the next boat. I'll be fine." The boat was filled and was lifted down into the sea. "I love you." He mouthed to her. The boat shook and Misty grabbed unto the edges. When she looked up Ash was gone and no where to be found. He must have loaded unto the next boat just like he said. The waves were very violent as the boat floated. It was uncontrolable.

* * *

Ash unboarded the boat on the shore. He didn't know where he was and he didn't care. All he cared abot was Misty's safety. He knew it wouldn't be hard to find the red-head girl, he just engaged less than a couple of hours ago. Yet he didn't see her. He looked and he looked.

"Did everyone arrive safely on shore?" he asked on of the workers.

"One of the boats had an accident on the way."

"What do you mean an acciddent?!" Ash screamed. "Shouldn't you be handling it?!"

"Please sir there is no need to scream."

"How am I supposed to be calm when-"

"Please sir. From what I heard only one person was hurt. She's still breathing. Chances are this isn't the girl you know."

"Chances were that this wasn't suppose to happen. Now the boat sunk and you want me to think that the woman I just gt ingaged to is not hurt."

"Yes. Look, man. There is a least likely chance of that. Just calm down."

* * *

Ash waited and waited for the last boat to arrive. He knew Misty was on the boat and all the reat had come and gone. Apparently that boat crashed and somehow only one was hurt. He seen the boat ahead. It was coming to shore. Ash stood awaiting the boat. His eyes widened he was scared very scared. He ran to the boat and helped the women and children out the boat. Then he seen Misty. She was just lying there.

"Misty." The other men helped lift her out of the boat. The ambulance was already there. The stretcher was already there and they lifted her unto it.

"Do you know her?" He watched the stretcher lift her away.

He nodded his head, "That's my fiance," he said and followed the stretcher to the ambulance. The man followed him and let him rid on the ambulance with his fiance. Ash took Misty's hand and kissed it.

"You'll be fine Misty." he said wishing she could hear him. He cried knowing that he might be telling himself a lie.

* * *

How'd you like it? Long time huh? Sorry. Writer's block.

* * *


	6. Blame

Hey Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Misty was taken out of the ambulance. He stepped out following the people that pushed the stretcher. Ash wanted to follow her into the Emergency Room. He was stopped.

"You're not allowed inside, sir."

"But that's my fiancé-"

"She'll be fine. Soon you'll be getting married and out of here okay, sir." The man went back into the ER. Ash was lead into the waiting room. His heart felt heavy. He didn't know what to do. Then he heard his cell phone ring. After searching through his pockets for the phone he looked at the caller id. It was Brock.

He picked up the phone. "…" Brock knew something was wrong when Ash paused before actually saying Hello.

"Yo, man. Are you okay? Did everything turn out ok?"

"… No." Brock thought he heard Ash crying.

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked, "She said 'no'."

"NO. She said yes."

"Then why do you sound so angry? You sound worse than when your mother was in the hospital. Is everything ok?"

"…" That's when Ash finally said something. "Misty's in the hospital."

"What? Why? What happen?"

"… The boat… It sank… I still don't know what happened to Misty."

"How? Did you leave her?"

"… We had to ride on different rafts… She was the only one hurt."

"Did you call Misty's parents? Does your mom know? Does her-"

"No, Brock! Nobody knows but you." Ash said breathing heavily into the phone. "I just need to pull myself together."

"…How about this… I'll call everyone. What hospital are you in?"

"The hospital in Pallet." Ash answered.

"PMC?" (Pallet Medical Center)

"Yeah."

"Hang tight, Ash." Brock said, "I know you love her." Ash nodded his head and hung up the phone. He hung his head low. He was mad. Why did it have to happen to her on their special day? It wasn't fair. Who knew the Titanic would reoccur? Who knew? He saw the doctor walk out of the room to him.

"Are you the person when this young lady?"

"Yes, doctor. Is she alright?"

"Are you a family member of hers?"

"We are engaged if that counts for anything."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Is she ok?"

"There is no need to worry, lad. She'll be fine." The doctor handed him a clipboard. "I have some papers for you to fill out. Fill out as much as you can and give it to the secretary. Do her parents know?"

"They are on their way." Ash said knowing Brock called them.

"Good. Okay in that case wait until her parents arrive so they can fill out the papers."

"Ok. Then Doctor."

* * *

Ash waited in the waiting room for them to finish working on Misty. It was just their luck. Maybe it was sign: they weren't supposed to married. No that doesn't make since. They have to get married.

"Ash where is she?"

"They are still operating."

"What happened? Why is my daughter in the hospital?"

"The ship sunk and I don't know what happened from there." Ash said.

"Why weren't you protecting her?"

"I couldn't!" Ash screamed. "We had to be on different boats. Women and children boarded first."

"Why didn't you call us earlier?" Misty's dad continued to annoy him with endless questions.

"Mark, Leave him alone." His wife said, "Can't you see he's in enough pain as it is."

"They have some paper work about Misty at the front desk."

"Ok." Misty's mom said. She just nodded. Ash put his head down thinking about how stupid it was to take Misty on this curse.

"Ash." He heard someone else call his name. Why were so many people calling him today? He looked up to see Brock. "How's everything?"

"I don't know. The doctor said they were still working on her. I was wrong to bring her on the curse, wasn't I?"

"You didn't know. How could you know?"

"I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if she dies."

"She won't die. She's strong."

"… Did you call her friends?"

"Yeah… They are on the way." Brock said. "But As I said. She will be okay."

"…" Ash was quiet. The doctor walked out of the room. "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine. She just hasn't woken up yet." The doctor said. "She's on lots of medicine but she'll be okay." Ash sighed with relief.

"Can we see her?" Ash asked. The doctor nodded his head and opened the door for him as they walked in. The doctor followed him in with the papers as her checked the machines. Ash couldn't take his eyes off of Misty. All of those wires attached to her body. It made him realize the strongest people can be weak. Her hair was a mess and she now wore a hospital gown. She still looked beautiful in his eyes but it wasn't right. Misty hated hospitals and he shared her hatred.

"Everything looks fine. If you have any questions, ask one of the nurses and I'll be right over." The doctor walked out the room. He pulled up a chair next to her. He took her left hand and kissed it. He didn't let go. Ash squeezed Misty's hand hoping it would squeeze back but it didn't.

"Did you ask her?" Brock asked Ash. Ash nodded his head with tears in his eyes. "Congratulations, Ash. You're getting married." Ash smiled at his friend enthusiasm but he knew it took two to get married. Without Misty, he might as well be a lonely bachelor for the rest of his life.

"Not it Misty doesn't survive this." Ash said. He broke the mood because Brock was silent. "Can I be alone with Misty for a while?"

"Sure, Ash." Brock said. "I'll tell Misty's parents what room she's in."

"okay." Once Brock was gone, Ash leaned toward Misty to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much, Misty. I'm such an idiot for bringing you on that stupid boat. If I could change anything in the world I would change this. I hate to see you like this." Misty's mom came into the room. She saw Ash talking to Misty. She knew it was bad to spy but she couldn't help it. "I love you so much. Please get well soon."

* * *

How'd you like this chapter? I've been updating all day. So one more thing before I go. I have a poll. Please take it, if you already haven't. Plus I have three new stories out. Good Man, this is a pokeshipping story, The Player's Game, a contestshipping story, and Love Like A Rebel. If you have any extra time please read. It is greatly appreciated. REVIEW!!!!


	7. Who?

Hey Guys. You've probably heard that I'm going to try to update all of my incomplete stories. And if you haven't, you did know now. Lolz. That means everything. Everything. At least I hope so. My next update after this is going to be King Demetrius. So be on the lookout for that. Plus 2 new stories, if I actually do complete my long list. I will… I hope.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Misty's eyes opened. She looked around the room. Her mother was holding her right hand with her head on the bed crying. Her father was by her mother's side hugging her. He was looking at her trying to calm her. She was surrounded by her sisters and friends. When she seen Brock, her best friend, she smiled. She looked to her left to see a man she didn't know. He just kept looking at her.

"Misty."

"Yes," she silently said.

"Misty." She turned to her mother. "You're finally awake." Her mother quickly hugged her.

"I'll get the doctor," the man next to her said. She looked at him as he left.

"Mother, who is that man?"

"You mean Ash?"

"Ash. Is that his name?" Misty said. "I've never seen him in my life."

"Misty you can't be serious. This is Ash. Remember?"

"No, Daisy. I don't remember him."

The doctor walked in with an envelope in his hand smiling. "Hello Misty."

"Hello doctor." The doctor took a flashlight and turned it on moving it across her eyes. She didn't flinch.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" She nodded her head. "Can you tell me what today's date is, Misty?"

"Sunday September 6, 2008."

"Hmmm…" the doctor said. "How old are you Misty?"

"28."

"Do you know why you're in the hospital?"

"… No."

"Hmmm…Who are all the people in this room?" She went from left to right. "That's my mom, my dad, my sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet. Those are my friends, May, Brock, Karen, Richard, Marcus, Tracey, Michelle and Haley. My cousin, Fred and Liz." Then Misty stopped when her eyes landed on Ash's. The doctor looked from Ash to Misty.

"Misty, do you know who that man is?"

Misty shock her head, "No. I don't."

Then he stood and said, "Excuse me."

"Ash," Brock said and followed him.

"Do you know anyone by the name Ash Ketchum?"

Misty shock her head, "Am I supposed to know?"

"Who do you think he is?"

"I guess he's one of my friends."

"Hmmm…"

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Ash," Brock called as Ash kept on walking away. "Would you stop walking away from me?!"

Ash continued walking until her was outside of the hospital. He sat on the nearby bench and Brock stood in front of him. "I can't believe she doesn't remember me."

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS!!!" Ash screamed. Then he stood pacing in front of Brock. "WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE WE WERE 10 AND WE PRACTICALLY SNEAKED OUT WITH EACH OTHER. I JUST PROPOSED TO HER. SHE LOOKED ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYES AND SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHO I WAS. HOW IS THAT NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS!!!?"

"Ash calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Brock smacked him across the face and Ash sat down. "How could she forget me?"

Brock sat down next to him. "It's not like it was on purpose."

"Maybe this is like an omen or something. We're not supposed to get married-"

"Do you want me to knock some sense into that dense head of yours?"

"No I'm fine." Ash said, "But-"

"Misty needs you now more than ever now."

I don't think so. I think it'll be better if we never see each other again."

"What if she wakes up tomorrow morning remembering everything and you just leave? That wouldn't make things better."

"But what if she doesn't remember?"

"then help her remember. If anything you probably know more about her than her own sisters do. If she remembers me the she'll have to remember you."

~~~~~*~~~~~

"You're perfectly fine Misty," the doctor said when he re-entered the room. "I see no reason why you can't go home soon."

"Thank you doctor. I hate hospitals."

"I know a great many people who hate hospitals." The doctor said.

"I'm another one of them." They turned to see Ash standing at the door.

"Welcome back, Mr. Ketchum."

"Thank you, doc."

"So you can leave after the nurse discharges you."

"Thank you."

"Ash can we talk to you for a second?"

"You're the people I needed to talk to too." Ash followed them outside of the hospital room.

"Ash, we think it's best for Misty to stay with us until she remembers." Her father said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. It's bad enough for just not to know me but living with someone she doesn't know. I don't want her to be frightened by me." Ash said, "So I'll drop of her stuff after we come from the hospital."

"That'll be fine," Misty's father said.

"Feel free to come over anytime you want, Ash. We know you really love her."

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"Don't worry about that Ash. Anytime you want." Misty's mother said.

"Ok, Mrs. Waterflower."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ash knocked on the gym door with a suitcase in his hands. Misty opened the door and smiled. "Hi… Ash right?"

"Yeah. That's me. I brought your stuff."

"Oh… thanks…Come in." Ash walked into the door and was walking upstairs with Misty behind him. "If you don't mind me… asking… ummm… How did you have my stuff?"

"Well… it was… at May's place. She was too busy to stop by so she asked me to do it."

"Ohh… Thanks, Ash." He walked into your room door. "How do you know where my room is?"

"I've been here before."

"How?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Ash smiled.

"Well I'm sorry I don't remember as much as you do." Misty screamed.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I was just playing around. How about this let's start over?"

"Ok. I like that idea."

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town."

"Hi, Ash. I'm Misty from Cerulean." They shook hands.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Here's the chapter. Now I have only 5 chapters to update. Wish me luck. Goodbye.


	8. Revealed

I'm actually updating. Yay! I'm going to update mine. But here's the next chapter. I'm going to update more. I hope.

….BLUEJAY511….

Ash didn't let go of her hand. He looked at her left hand and seen the ring and smiled. Misty seen Ash's smile and let go of Ash's hands as she blushed. She had wondered why someone she had never met before in her life had made her this nervous.

"So…."

"So…" Ash responded. "I've gotta go."

"Go? So soon," Misty sighed. "You just got here. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm visiting my mom for dinner." Ash lied. He didn't think he could handle seeing Misty at dinner. It was too memorable. He remembered how Misty cooked. She'd turn the stereo up high and dance as she cooked. Ash laughed thinking out how many dances she ruined and how many times he put his hands around her as they swayed in unison.

"Oh… Then can we take a walk…. I need to ask you something."

"Ok. Where do you wanna walk?"

"It doesn't matter."

….BLUEJAY511….

Misty and Ash walked through the forest near the Cerulean Gym. They walked slowly step by step. They were walking as if there were another person in-between them. They were close yet they were far away from each other. Ash thought that it would be crossing a thick line if he stepped any closer. They were in silence for more than a little while.

"Sooo…." Misty said looking away from him.

"Sooo…." Ash said looking at her trying to avoid his sight. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well I wanted to know…."

"Yea….." he said not taking his eyes on her. Misty and Ash stopped and Misty's hands entwined each other. She was nervous and she didn't know why.

"There's nothing to be nervous about."

Misty smiled. "I know. It's just that … I didn't …" she was now aggravated and started screaming. "I've never seen you before in my life and now I have these butterflies that won't go away."

Ash smiled and Misty didn't realize how close he was to her until he held her hand. "Misty. It's okay." They were pretty close: closer than they were before. Ash couldn't help himself. Misty didn't stop him from placing a hand on her cheek. Then he kissed her. It wasn't a lustful kiss. It was a small kiss that lead to an even bigger kiss. He held her by the waist and she was so lost in the kiss that she couldn't do anything. She was dumbstruck. He pulled away and looked at Misty. She smiled at him and he pulled away from her quickly as if he did something wrong.

"Ash what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… This wasn't supposed… to happen like this… not like this."

"I… I understand now." Misty said. She looked away from him and turned the other way. "You're the one who gave me the ring. You proposed to me… And I don't remember." She looked at him again to see him tenser than usual. He had his hands through his hair. "It must've hurt you so much when I didn't remember. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But I've caused you all this pain."

"No I should have never taken you to the cruise."

"What happened to me, Ash?"

"I'm….. I'm sorry, Misty. I don't know. We went on different boats when the ship sank." Ash said not daring to look back at Misty as she worried. "I've got to go."

"Wait. Why?"

"Goodbye, Misty. I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle seeing you again."

"But Ash."

"Just keep the ring." Ash said leaving her in the forest alone. She was left there crying and she didn't know why.

….BLUEJAY511….

Ash sat in his house sitting on the couch flicking through the t.v. channels. He didn't know what was going on on any of the stations' he choose. He just sat there as if he was thinking. Nothing on the t.v. was making him stop to look. It was only until his finger stopped clicking when it stopped at the daily news. He didn't care much for the news but he wasn't in the position to change it.

"Breaking News: Daughter of Lance, Elite Four member of the Kanto reign, survives surgery after a near death drowning experience. Though she's still unconscious she is still breathing. Mr. Lance only wishes that the rescuer of his daughter step forward and-" Ash turned off the TV. He couldn't think with all the useless noise that he wasn't even listening to. It didn't help that the phone rang. He didn't even bother to look at the caller-id when he answered.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Ash. We need to talk."

"Brock, it wasn't-"

"I already know what happened. Misty called me. Meet at the gym."

"At Pewter?"

"No. The one in Cerulean."

"But-"

"No buts. You've gotta face Misty some day."

"She doesn't want to see me. I went crazy. I couldn't help myself."

"On the contraire. She really wants to see you."

"OKAY." He hung up the phone. "UHHHHHH!

"Ash the other way." He heard a voice from phone. He did hang up the phone the wrong way.

….BLUEJAY511….

Sorry It's sooo short my time is up. I g2g. Read and Review.


	9. Update Notice

Hey all. I just got my own laptop. Yea! It means that I can update my stories more often. No more sister problems. Look out for my updates soon. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and Happy Hanuka. Happy other holidays that I missed.


	10. If Only You Knew

It's been a while, but I just got this new software, and I think I'm going to like it. It's called the Dragon maybe you've heard of it. But I should be updating more stuff. We'll see though. It seems like it has been forever but I am back, and better than ever, I hope. But I have still been on fan fiction reading a whole bunch of stories. Thanks to all the people still there, and some for the negative stuff out the method how cluttered it would fill up all this stuff would all the people who have come in my hiatus. So review and the updates should be coming in more often. Thanks a lot. I don't own Pokémon.

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

Ash Ketchum stood outside her house waiting for his feet to move, but something was stopping him from moving: Maybe it was possibility that Brock would yell, or the fact that Misty would be angry and remember that she had a mallet; but deep in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't face her after what had happened earlier.

"Maybe it is punishment for what we did to Dawn and Gary," Ash thought to himself.

But for whatever the reason, he still couldn't find it within himself to enter the house.

"Brock, shouldn't have brought me here." He said aloud, "This couldn't possibly change the outcome of anything. She still won't remember me." Looking down, he kicked a rock that was sitting by the edge of the road and watched it bounce on to the nearby curb. Ash look at the house once more, not knowing what awaited him behind those front doors.

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

Brock sitting on the kitchen table watching Misty as she paced by the front door for watching Ash outside, while he just stood there. Brock heard her mumble something to herself and then say aloud, "Brock, shouldn't we do something?! He's just standing there looking like an insane person."

"No. If he still standing there, then he is thinking. We should not pressure him anymore than we already have."

"I'm just worried about him," Misty says peeking out the window again. "Now he's sitting in the middle of the street. He's going to kill himself. Brock!"

Brock grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to a seat in the nearby kitchen. "Misty, he's going to be fine. Now take a seat and stop worrying about him."

"I can't. Just think of all the things I did to him. He must be devastated."

"You didn't mean to forget him. It couldn't be helped."

" But how could it have even happened. If what you say is true, then we have been friends for a very long time and then we were lovers. How can I remember you and not my fiancé? Does that make any sense to you? Because it does not makes sense to me. For all I know, you could be making it up."

"Oh no we aren't," Brock chuckled watching her move about the kitchen whining.

"What could possibly make me forget him of all people?" She said, leaning on the back of the kitchen counter.

"You and I both know that I cannot answer that question. But what I can say is that you and Ash were meant to be. And I don't think a little thing like this is going to get in the way of him loving you. And if it does, he isn't the man I thought him to be."

Finally, a knock was heard on the door. Misty ran straight to the door and instantly pulled it open. And there he stood, with a forced grin plastered upon his face and an almost equally dull and lifeless eyes half open looking down at her. This itself was enough to turn Misty's smile into an equally awkward half-smile.

"Hello." She looked up at him waiting for any kind of response, but all he could do was look away. "Come in," she felt forced to say. Misty stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. She watched him as he entered the living area, opposite of the direction of the kitchen where Brock was seated, and took a seat on the couch. Brock followed Ash into the same area and sat across from him. Brock whispered something to Ash that Misty could not hear. She finally closed the door and inched closer to the two men were seated. She hid herself by the doorway, unseen by the two, and took a deep breath before entering. The two men stopped what they doing and looked at her just standing there. Ash looked away from her quickly, but Brock gently smiled and stood.

"I'll go make some tea."

Ash glanced towards Brock and quickly said, "You know I hate tea."

Misty, then, quickly responded, "I just made some lemonade. Would you like that instead?"

"Don't worry," Brock said. "He'll drink the tea."

Ash gave Brock an evil glare, but Brock continued straight into the kitchen leaving behind an angry Ash and a timid Misty. She gathered up every spec of courage she had collected over the past few quiet moments and walked closer to him until she was standing alongside him.

"May I sit here?" She pointed to the seat beside him.

He shrugged. She placed her hands on her thighs and took another long slow breath. An awkward silence overtook them once more. Ash did everything in his power to not to look at her as he felt tears threatening to fall. He blinked hoping to hold them back.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I have the strength to do this anymore." He stood with this back facing her, "I cannot pretend that I never loved you. It's killing me knowing that I could have done something to change this. I wish there was something I could've done–"

"It was not your –"

"– Please let me finish. There's some things I need to say to you first... I love you," Ash turned to her with tears streaming down his cheeks, "and I wish–"

Upon seeing the tears in his eyes, she stood to face him trying to wipe his eyes. He would not let her touch him. Instead he grabbed her hand gently forcing them down. His mouth moved to form words, but not a single sound came from his lips. More silent tears came, as he forced himself to finally look down into her eyes once more. His grip loosened as she lifted her left hand to caress his cheek. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the cool metal of the ring touch his cheek.

'She still has it,' he thought to himself, 'Maybe there still is hope.'

Misty felt sorry for the man. She hoped for his sake, she would remember him sometime soon.

"Wish what?" she asked urging him to continue.

"I wish it could have been me instead." Seeing the man in front of her crying like this relinquished all the possible doubt, she had that this was some kind of joke Brock was playing on her. Now instead of being doubtful, she just felt pity.

"I never deserved you in the first place. To think that I could have you for myself, must have angered somebody. I promise you that I will never forget you, but for you and for me, I must leave-"

"Wait. You can't."

He hushed her, with a single touch. She seen a new look in his eyes. A blush cascaded across her cheeks, as she waited for what she hoped to be a single kiss.

"ASH!" An outside voice yelled. Both of them turned in towards him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Brock holds him by the ear away from Misty before she can say a word, leaving Ash in pain. Misty watched them leave embarrassed by what almost happened.

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

"What were you doing?" Brock half yelled, not wanting the woman next door to hear him. "I didn't ask you to come over here to woo her. She wanted answers and I believed you are the only one that could give it to her."

Ash sighed looking down, with his hands in his hair, "I couldn't help myself."

Brock calmed himself down seeing how desperate his friend was. He set beside him and whispered, "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but she needs answers. Do you think that for just a moment you could think about her? She might be a different person now, but I know the Misty we all know and love is still in there somewhere. We just have to find her. For her sake, can you please help us?"

Ash thought about what he said thought and looked up into space in front of him. "Alright," he said. "I'll do what I can. Just tell me what you want me to do."

**~80o...bluejay511...o08~**

I know this update was kind of short. But still, what you think and I'll be updating sooner than later. Love you guys! See you soon! Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
